FF
K-Pop Fanfiction 1. Kapitel „Noch 20 Minuten bis zum Start.“, rief Miss Choi, meine Musiklehrerin und öffnete die Vorhänge der Bühne, die in der Turnhalle unserer Schule steht, um zu schauen, wie viele Leute schon zum Zuschauen gekommen waren. „Es sind schon fast alle Reihen gefüllt. Ist das nicht toll?“, freute sie sich. Heute war unser Schulfest, wo die Schüler der einzelnen Clubs unserer Schule etwas auf der Bühne vorzeigen dürfen. Wir, von der Musik-AG hatten einen Solo Song mit Band vorbereitet und waren als Dritte an der Reihe, nach dem Blasorchester und der Tanzgruppe. „Hat jemand von euch Riah gesehen? Sie sollte sich doch schon längst fertig gemacht haben.“, fragte Miss Choi durch die Schüler der Musik-AG, die sich hinter der Bühne vorbereiteten. Die Band transportierten gerade ihre Instrumente auf die Bühne und die Lichttechniker gingen testeten die Scheinwerfer. Riah, ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse, wurde für das Solo dieses Auftritts ausgewählt, wobei ich denke, dass das nur geschehen ist, weil ihr Vater Sponsor dieses Schulfestes war. Riah selbst hielt sich wegen ihres Geldes für eine Klasse besser als alle anderen und war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie bald von einem Entertainment gecastet werden würde und ihr Debüt als Idol machen durfte. Ich war heute eigentlich nur dafür als Riahs „Assistentin“ zuständig. Das heißt, dass ich ihr wie ein Hund hinterher rennen sollte um ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen und ihr ihren Kaffee zu holen. Toller Job, nicht wahr? Das konnte ich mir nun mal nicht aussuchen. Da ich in der Schule recht schüchtern bin und es nicht mal schaffe bei der kleinsten Sache meinen Mund aufzureißen, bleiben solche Arbeiten immer mir überlassen. Kurz gab ich der Lehrerin Bescheid, dass ich in die Garderobe gehen würde, um nach Riah zu sehen und machte mich auf den Weg. In der Garderobe saß sie schon fertig umgezogen in ihrem Kostüm. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid mit einer Schleife und silbernen Schuhen, und dazu am Rücken, passend zu dem Song „Heaven“ von Ailee, den sie gleich singen würde, kleine Engelsflügel. Ich musste zugeben, dass sie darin sehr hübsch aussah. Meine beste Freundin Hyomin, die für das Styling verantwortlich war, machte ihr gerade mit einem Lockenstab eine Aufsteckfrisur und lächelte mir zu, als ich den Raum betrat, bis sich ihre Miene plötzlich in eine panische änderte. „Nayeon! Weißt du es gibt leider ein kleines Problem. Es ist so.“, doch Hyomin wurde von Riah unterbrochen. „Es gibt überhaupt kein Problem.“, doch dies sagte sie mit einer komplett heiseren Stimme und schnäuzte danach ein ganzes Taschentuch voll. „Oh, das ist nicht gut“, gab ich zurück. „Kannst du singen, Riah?“ Riah nickte und sang uns ein paar Tonleitern, die aber eher nach einer 70-jährigen Kettenraucherin anstatt nach einer 14-jährigen Mittelschülerin klangen. Ich hörte noch wie jemand von draußen „Noch 10 Minuten bis zum Anfang“, rief und sauste raus zur Lehrerin. „Miss Choi! Riah, hat keine Stimme, was sollen wir jetzt machen?“, fragte ich verzweifelt. Die Lehrerin warf mir kurz einen entsetzen Blick zu und rannte dann zur Garderobe um sich der Sache selbst zu überzeugen. Riah selbst, war immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass sie problemlos auftreten könne, aber Miss Choi war genauso wie ich der Annahme, dass das so nicht ging. In dem ganzen Trubel, der jetzt veranstaltet wurde und für einen Ersatz gesucht wurde, waren schon weitere Minuten vergangen und die Begrüßung des Direktors hatte schon angefangen. „Kann irgendjemand sonst hier „Heaven“ singen? Hat wer von euch den Song mit Riah geübt?“, fragte Miss Choi durch die Runde der sich mittlerweile versammelten Schüler unserer AG. „Nayeon kann den Song singen“, meldete sich Hyomin zu Wort. Alle Schüler drehten sich zu mir um. Doch noch überraschter als sie war ich selbst. Ich war zwar wirklich nach dem Unterreicht alleine im Musikzimmer geblieben um den Song zu üben, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass das jemand mitbekommen hätte. „Nayeon? Stimmt das? Kannst du für Riah einspringen?“, fragten die anderen und bombardierten mich mit ihren Fragen. „Ja“, stotterte ich. „Ich kann den Song singen, aber sicher nicht vor so einem Publikum, das bring ich niemals fertig.“, protestierte ich. Schon von dem kleinsten Moment auf dieser Bühne vor so vielen Menschen würde ich vermutlich vor Lampenfieber sterben. Doch all das Gerede half nichts und ich wurde sofort in die Garderobe zum Umziehen geschickt. Riah war zwar recht beleidigt, als sie ihr Kleid ausziehen musste, aber mir wäre es eh lieber gewesen, wenn sie es anbehalten hätte und sie das Solo sang. Als ich dann fertig umgezogen war (das Kleid musste noch mit Sicherheitsnadeln enger gemacht werden, will ich wesentlich kleiner als Riah war), meine braunen Haare zu Locken gedreht wurden (Hyomin konnte das echt gut, es sah echt schön aus) und mein Make-Up gemacht worden war, wurde ich mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand in den Bereich hinter der Bühne geschoben, um zu warten, bis ich dran käme. Hyomin stand neben mir und hielt mich sicherheitshalber fest, weil meine Knie gerade die Konsistenz von Pudding hatten und wahnsinnig zitterten. Gerade war die Tanzgruppe au f der Bühne und zeigte ihre selbstgemachte Choreographie her. Während ich nervös wartete, ging ich noch mal den Text des Songs im Kopf durch um nichts zu vergessen. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass ich beim Üben des Songs einen Teil nie gesungen hatte. Nach der Bridge, während die Backgroundsängerinnen den Refrain fortsetzten, musste ich schwierige High Notes singen. Miss Choi hatte ewig mit Riah geübt, um diese zu perfektionieren. Kurz gesagt, hatte ich jetzt ein kleines Problem. Sollte ich einfach beim Refrain mitsingen oder es doch ausprobieren? Verdammt, um darüber nachzudenken hatte ich sowieso keine Zeit mehr. Die Musik auf der Bühne stoppte und das Publikum applaudierte für die Tanzgruppe, die ihren Auftritt gerade abgeschlossen hatte. Und sobald die Tänzer voll verschwitzt von der Bühne kamen und ihre Freunde aus der Band abklatschten, wurde ich, bevor ich mich versehen konnte, von Hymion auf die Bühne geschoben. Die Band stellte sich an ihre Instrumente und die Backgroundsängerinnen an ihre Standmikrofone. Ich stand nun mutterseelenallein in der Mitte der Bühne, nur mit einem Mikrofon bewaffnet. Nun hatte ich sowieso keine Wahl mehr, zum Weglaufen war es zu spät. Aber wieso musste es genau ich sein? Andere können sicher viel besser singe als ich. Mir machte es zwar Spaß in meiner Freizeit ein bisschen zu singen und ich hatte meinen Großeltern auch schon oft etwas vorgeträllert, aber ich dachte nicht, dass ich sonderlich talentiert war. Wie die meisten, die singen. Man bekommt zwar kein Ohrenkrebs, wenn man mir zuhört, aber gut war ich deswegen trotzdem nicht. Und dann war es soweit. Der Vorhang wurde geöffnet, die Lichter wurden eingeschaltet und Scheinwerfer blendeten meine Augen. Ich war so nervös, dass ich nur auf meine Zehenspitzen starren konnte, auch als die Band begann zu spielen. Schließlich fasste ich meinen Mut zusammen. Es war besser jetzt einfach zu singen anstatt wie eine Leiche dazustehen. Und begann leise den Anfang von Ailees „Heaven zu singen“. naega inneun gosei nado hamkke halke.. naega ganeun gose nado hamkke kalke.. neol wiihaeseo mae-il utko neol wiihaeseo gidoha-go.. ni saengga-ge jamdeul-ko neol bureumyeo nuneul tteo.. nae yeopeseo jikyeoju-go nae yeopeseo kamssajuneun.. neon naye cheonkuginkeol.. Ich hörte Stimmen und schaute auf. Einige Leute hatten sich weggedreht und tuschelten miteinander. Als ich das bemerkte war die erste Strophe auch schon aus und es hatte sich beim Publikum die Stimmung nicht verändert. Jetzt aber kam der Teil, welchen ich unzählige Male geübt hatte und mich überkam ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. You're my only one way.. ojik neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae.. You're the only one babe.. himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae.. Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven x2 uri hamkkeramyeon we will never cry never never cry.. Auch wenn der Refrain hoch und schwierig zu singen war gab ich mich aus und versuchte den Song mit voller Kraft zu singen. Ich sah, wie sich die Köpfe der Zuschauer regten und sie erstaunt ihre Augen der Bühne zuwendeten. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr so an, als ob ich Ailees Song singen würde, sondern als ob dieser Song nun mein eigener geworden wäre. Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven x2 yeongwonhi du-riseo never gonna be alone.. Als ich den ersten Refrain fertig gesungen hatte und die zweite Strophe begann, schaute ich durch die Runde. Das Publikum war gespannt auf die Bühne fixiert, egal ob jung oder alt. Auch wenn ich sie nicht erkennen konnte, wusste ich, dass irgendwo im Publikum meine Großeltern und mein Bruder saßen. Auch wenn ich ja eigentlich nicht auf der Bühne vorgesehen war, hatten sie versprochen zu kommen und zuzuschauen. ni pumeseo sumeul shwiigo ni pumeseo immajchu-go.. ni moksoril deu-reumyeon kkum kkuneun geot man gata.. ni nuneseo al su isseo ni sarangeural su isseo.. neon naye cheonkuginkeol.. Beim zweiten Refrain hatte ich nun, da ich schon drinnen war und es mir nun Spaß machte, mehr Vertrauen als beim ersten und sang mit noch lauterer und kräftigerer Stimme. You're my only one way.. ojing neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae.. You're the only one babe.. himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae.. '' '' Als ich dann vom Refrain zur Bridge überging, hatte ich aber so meine Zweifel. Als nächstes kam die schwierige Stelle, wo ich Highnotes singe musste. Sollte ich es einfach versuchen? Was wenn ich sie nicht treffen konnte und mich vor allen blamierte? Doch mehr Zeit hatte ich nun eh nicht mehr. Ich würde es einfach tun, egal wie nervös ich war. '' '' Heaven namani saram keurae nareul jikyeojul saram.. eotteon- seulpeumdo eotteon- apeumdo neowah hamkke handamyeon.. eoneu nu-gudo nan bureob-ji anha.. tteollineun du soneul jabajwo nae-ga saneun iyu neonikka. '' '' Ich holte tief Luft und bemühte mich die Note zu treffen und lange auszuhalten. Ob sie richtig war oder nicht realisierte ich dabei gar nicht. Erst danach hörte ich wie die drei Backgroundsängerinnen hinter mir den Refrain weiter sangen. Bis hierhin hatte ich es geschafft. Es war sicher besser wenn ich mir nicht so einen großen Kopf darüber machte und einfach meinem Gefühl folgte. Und genau so, sang ich den Rest der High Notes und endete schließlich den Song. You're my only one way.. ojik neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae.. You're the only one babe.. himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae.. Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven x2 uri hamkkeramyeon we will never cry never never cry.. Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven x2 yeongwonhi du-riseo never gonna be alone.. so alone, oh. Verschwitzt und erschöpft senkte ich den kopf und ließ das Mikro sinken. In meinen Ohren hörte ich nun tosenden Applaus. Ich schaute auf und sah, dass das ganze Publikum mir begeistert applaudierte und zujubelte. Ein Lächeln konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Ich hatte gerade vor all diesen Leuten gesungen und hatte es, wie es aussah, nicht verhauen, vielmehr war die Menge begeistert. Ich hatte es geschafft, ihnen mit meinem Gesang die Message von „Heaven“ zu übermitteln. Und für mich, war genau dieser Moment wie im Himmel. Ich verbeugte mich dreimal und rief durch mein Mikrofon:“ Kamsahmnida! Chongmal Kamsahmnida!“, bis ich schnell von der Bühne lief. Als ich Backstage angerannt kam, fiel mir Hyomin gleich um den Hals und umarmte mich. Die Schüler umringten mich jetzt alle, gratulierten mir und reichten mir ein Handtuch und etwas Kühles zu trinken. Miss Choi drängelte sich durch die Menge und wandte sich mir zu. „Seit wann kannst du denn so toll singen, Nayeon? Das war ja der Wahnsinn! Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich schon seit drei Jahren so ein Talent in meiner Klasse habe und es nicht bemerkt habe.“ Da sie mich wie wild an den Schultern rüttelte, fiel es mir schwer zu antworten, doch in dem Moment kamen meine Großelten und mein Burder durch die Tür. „Noona!“, kam mein 10- jähirger Dongsaeng Yoonjae auf mich zugelaufen und ich nahm ihn in die Arme. Meine Großeltern kamen nachgelaufen. „Wieso hast du uns denn nicht gesagt, dass du singen würdest, Nayeon?“, fragte meine Großmutter sorgvoll. „Tut mir leid“, lachte ich. „Das war eine etwas spontane Entscheidung.“ Wie ich es schon vermutet hatte, freuten sich meine Großeltern sehr, mich auf der Bühne zu sehen. „Du hast wirklich wunderschön gesungen, Schatz. Wenn du mir jetzt jeden Abend etwas vorsingst, kann ich sicher immer gut einschlafen.“, sagte mein Großvater und tätschelte mir den Kopf. Ich war einfach total stolz auf mich. Endlich hatte ich mal etwas richtig gemacht. Eine Weile stand mich mit meiner Familie noch so da und wir unterhielten uns über den Auftritt, bis plötzlich ein Mann durch die Tür trat. Er war vielleicht um die 30, trug einen Anzug und eine Brille und schaute wie ein Geschäftsmann aus. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte!“, sagt er. „Sind Sie vielleicht Kim Na Yeon-Shi?“. Fragte er. Ich nickte. Der Mann schaute kurz erleichtert auf und holte etwas aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte mir schließlich eine Vistitenkarte. „Annneyaseyo. Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte, mein Name ist Yoon Gyun Seong, von VA Entertainment.“